Band Of Brothers
by TheRipleyMystery
Summary: 5 brothers whose bonds were forged in the flames of combat; now reduced to robbing caravans and assassination, they are down on luck and on funds but when talk of an artefact whose power is to grant the wielder immortality hits, they can't help but agree. Watch as they travel the land in search of the mighty Aegis of the Immortal.
1. The Band of Brothers

**This is my first DOTA 2 story and possibly my last. This is somewhat of a pilot. If people seem to like the premise of this then I will continue. If not, I'll find a way to turn this into a one-shot. Somehow. Anyways, please enjoy and leave your feedback. **

* * *

The Band of Brothers was camped out in the forest, all five of them sat around the campfire. It was a tradition they had created over years of service with one another. Every night, they'd sit around the fire, watching as the flames dance and embers spark and fly through the air. They'd tell tales, reminiscent about the days of yonder years past or they'd just sit in silence, enjoying each other's company nonetheless. Other nights, they might participate in drunken revelry, linking arms and singing the songs of old but that was from a long time ago. Tonight, they were all attending to their weapons. Each of them had their own stories to tell, each of their weapons had their clouded, shrouded history.

Yurnero. The Juggernaut. He sat furthest from the fire, iridescent sword in his lap, whetstone smoothly skating down the surface of the blade, each pass making a satisfying _shlick_. Sparks danced from the blade every time the whetstone slid past. The fire gently outlined his muscled, scarred body, every part of him covered in the marks of battle. He attended to the blade with utmost care. The blade, aside from himself, was the only thing that was left of the Isle of Masks, his homeland long gone, disappeared beneath the waves. He was exiled from the mysterious island for defying a corrupt lord but this punishment saved his life. In a night of vengeful magic, the ancient isle simply slipped beneath the waves.

Sven. The Rogue Knight. Short brown hair gently parted to the left, horned helm resting by his side. He sat closest to the fire, hunched over the Outcast Blade, a duel-edged, two-handed broadsword tinged with a blue hue that matched the armour that he wore with such pride. He had no whetstone; instead, he idly cleaned the blade with a rag, careful not to accidentally cut the rag with the blade. This was the blade he had taken from the Vigil Knights, the blade he had used to shatter the Sacred Helm. The blade he had when he strode from Vigil Keep. Born a bastard in the Shadeshore Ruins, he walks the earth following no code of honour besides his own.

Azwraith. The Phantom Lancer. He sat to the left of Gondar. He used to be a simple fisherman. But war took him from his village. In the final battle against the Dread Magus Vorn, he alone destroyed the magus but at a great cost. He was the sole survivor from his village. The pike he so lovingly cared for was the very staff that had pierced the Magus' body and he would never trade it for naught. This was the only thing he had left to show for his victories. He kept the blade sharp and ready, ready for a fight at all times.

Riki. The Stealth Assassin. He sat opposite Azwraith. Born the middle child of a great dynasty, he was always renowned for his ability to slip away. He was small and agile and he cultivated his skill of disappearance. This served to his advantage, as one night, the royal family was betrayed and the whole line slaughtered. Save for Riki. His dagger was honed to perfection, thin enough to slip through the ribs, sharp enough to cut with ease and fearsome enough to make his enemies writhe.

However, there was one brother missing.

Gondar. The Bounty Hunter. His red bandana was pulled off of his face; he had long since stuffed it in his pack. He took great care in sharpening his Shuriken, knowing that it was still somewhat sharp. Not fine as a razor but sharp enough to do some damage should he slip. As he went over the blade, he examined it for any damage and fading in the blade's colouring. He always kept the edge of the blade coloured in a bright orange, for reasons he keeps hidden. Where he gets the pigment though, is an even greater question. Gondar's past remains a mystery to all. Including his brothers. His location now was unknown to them as well.

And so, they went about their business. The sound of sharpened blades filling the quiet forest air. A cool breeze blew across the camp and the fire danced, sending a shower of sparks up into the air, floating through the air until they were extinguished by a stray wind. The moon was full and hung high in the sky. In the foliage that surrounded them, they heard a rustle and this stirred up the Band of Brothers into action. They all prepared themselves for whatever might emerge. But, instead of some unknown assailant, it was simply the missing member, "Brothers! It's me! I've returned." Called out a voice. Emerging from the bushes, Gondar stepped into the light. The band calmed and returned to the business of sharpening and polishing their arsenal.

"What news do you bring Gondar?" Asks Sven, voice deep and bold, words said with a measured grace.

"Nothing Sven. No bounties to collect, no jobs for us to complete." Gondar replied, "There's naught for us to do for now."

"Are you sure?" Asks Riki, eager for action, "Have you checked with Ostarion? Are you sure that he doesn't have a need for hired help?"

"You mean the Skeleton King? No, his lust for souls is sated for now."

"What about Balanar? What does he say?" Azwraith demands, "Surely his keen eyes have spotted prey."

"None. Not even a caravan. They fear to venture through these woods. I suggest we get packed as soon as possible and find greener pastures."

"Have you heard any word from Lyralei?" Sven stands up anxiously, addressing Gondar, "Any letters?"

"Why do you care?" Riki scoffs indignantly, "Why the sudden care for the Windranger?"

"Do you not remember?" Interjects Azwraith, "How could've you forgotten? That night in Misrule Inn?"

"Oh." Riki says, grinning like a madman, "_That _night. My memories are coming back now. Though, mostly I remember the screaming. Ohh Sven!" Riki imitates, pitch rising to match a woman's, "I love you Sven!" Sven looks at Riki with a look of mild annoyance, shaking his head slightly with disapproval, "What say you?" Riki addressed Yurnero, though he remains silent, still remaining on the task of attending to his blade.

"Don't speak to him when he's focusing on his sword." Whispers Gondar, "You know what he's like."

"Right, right." Riki says, waving his hands about as if to say 'well, of course'.

"Anyways brothers, it seems like we are, once again, left with no work." Gondar says, sighing heavily as he does so, "We haven't seen a hint of gold for months. Nothing. No caravans, no hits, no assassinations, nothing! Not a job!" Gondar groans in frustation. The group is silent. They take their places back around the fire with Bounty Hunter sitting opposite Sven.

"So what are we to do now?" Goes Azwraith.

"Perhaps we should consider talking to Traxex. She's a hunter." Suggests Azwraith, "Perhaps the Drow Ranger will agree to buying some new pelts or animal hide. She might even give us a good price for it." The brothers look at him with a look of annoyance, "What? It's a good idea. Gondar _is _the best tracker of them all, remember? With his skill, we could find some Satyrs in no time!"

"We could always try…" Riki pauses, thinking over what he was about to say. He looks at the brothers individually. He leans in closer to the fire and whispers, "We could try to kidnap someone." The brothers look at him with a look of disgust, "Think about it brothers. Really think about it. Think of how many nobles there are out there with children. What would they be willing to pay to get their child back? We could be rich! This might actually work!" The brothers mumble to one another. A kidnapping? Sure, they had raided caravans, pulled off assassinations but they had never abducted an innocent child. But then they thought of the rewards. The richer nobles would definitely be willing to pay a hefty price to see their child returned unharmed. They chattered, discussing about whether or not they should do so. And for a second, it seemed like they were in agreement with Riki's idea. In their discussion, they didn't notice Yurnero stop sharpening and stand. Just as they asked Riki for a plan, Yurnero buried his blade in the logs of the fire, sending a great noise through the air. This snapped them out of their thoughts.

"We do not abduct children." He says plainly, plucking his blade from the flames, "We are not simple highwaymen." Goes his deep voice, "We have honour." He shamed them all for even thinking of the idea, "If we starve, so be it." He returns to his position and starts sharpening the blade once more.

"Yurnero's right. We have honour. We don't abduct children, we don't kill innocents and we don't hurt those that don't deserve it." Sven says soberly, ashamed that he would even think of doing such a thing, "We need another idea. Have you checked with the shopkeeper?" He says to Gondar.

"No. But I doubt he has anything. All he does it try to peddle his useless wares for outrageous prices. Nothing will come of it."

"Are you sure?" Sven asks, "Either way, we must check. Get some sleep, we'll set off for the shopkeeper's store in the morning."

* * *

They left before the sun had even risen above the horizon. The sky was cast in a dull grey and the forest around them was silent. Not even the insects dared to chirp. Bounty Hunter led the group, occasionally stopping for him to climb a tree, to make sure they were heading the right direction. Juggernaut was at the back, his emotionless mask not betraying any feelings. Every now and then, Gondar would call them to a stop and scout ahead, fading from sight and returning minutes later. They trekked hard and fast, through sunrise till noon.

The Shopkeeper was a pudgy, fat, greasy man. He was dressed in thick, fine fabric of green and white. On his head, a little cap rested. He had set up camp in a clearing and his stall was filled to the brim with all sorts of items and oddities.

"Ahh! My favourite customers have arrived! What do you so require? Do you need to be swift? Then for you, I have speed beyond measure!" He greeted them with his customary monologue, "Would you be strong? Then I can give you the might to overpower any foe! Would you be wise? Then come closer and I can unlock your inner cunning! What does a hero truly need? That is for you to decide." And with that, he gave a little bow and welcomed them to his shop.

"Good to see you too." Mutters Riki.

"Any news?" Sven asks as they all circle around the stall.

"What type of news? Do you require..."

"We're not here to buy. We're looking for work." Azwraith interrupts.

"Oh! Work you say! Well, I have nothing, I am a simple shopkeeper, I wouldn't know of any such things." This sends the brothers into a sour mood and as they prepare to set off after a worthless journey, the shopkeeper speaks, "But I have heard of an artefact, one of great power and value. It is said that whoever wields it will be granted the gift of immortality!"

"What?" Juggernaut demands, "What is this artefact you speak of? What is it's name? Who wants it?"

"Slow down my friend, have patience! It is called the Aegis of the Immortal and as for who wants it, I have no doubt that there are many men willing to bid upon it. After all, who doesn't want to live forever?"

"Where is it?" Gondar asks.

"It's far from here, very far. Past the Wailing Mountains. North West of here. It will take weeks to reach there. But, I must warn you, it is guarded by a fearsome beast. His name is Roshan. Many have tried to take the Aegis. Many have tried but none have made it back. I would strongly advise against it, after all, you are my favourite customers!"

"You hear that?" Riki says, a smile appearing on his face, "Looks like we have a job."

"Perfect! We'll need supplies though, enough to last us for months and a mule to carry it all." Azwraith states excitedly.

"Are we sure about this? There's no guarantee that this 'Aegis' even exists. Even if it does, then what about the problem with Roshan?" Sven says.

"Don't be so negative Sven. It's a long journey. Who knows, we might even run into Windranger." Gondar jests, "Her 'skills' might prove useful." He says with a snort of laughter.

"Shut up." Sven retorts, "It's better than having no one Gondar. But," Sven turns to the shopkeeper, "How much would someone pay for this 'Aegis'?"

"Depends on the man. A rich lord might pay 50,000 gold. A king might even offer a hundred-thousand. An Emperor, maybe a million." The brothers' eyes all grew to the size of saucepans.

"It appears the matter is settled." Yurnero says heartily, clapping Sven on the shoulder, "We know anyone in the Wailing Mountains?"

"Raijin!" Riki immediately replies but the group looks at him with confusion, "Thunderkeg?" Still, they remain silent, "For crying out loud, Storm Spirit!"

"Ohh." Was the collective response. Even the shopkeeper joined in, "Can we trust him?" Was the collective question.

"Last I checked, he was a friendly enough person but I haven't seen him in a while. Many things could've changed." He says, unsure of himself. Perhaps Storm Spirit couldn't be trusted, "But, if not him, we've still got lots of territory to cover. We might meet others."

"Well! Brothers, let's get prepared! We have an Aegis to acquire!" Sven shouts, "Don't forget to stock up on ale!'

* * *

**Well, that concludes chapter one. Please leave a review stating what you think and whether or not I should continue. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Preparations for the Journey Ahead

**Chapter 2, it's here! Yes, I've decided to continue with this. Hopefully it does well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yurnero sat by the edge of the river, idly skipping stones across great swirling currents. He sat atop a fallen log; swiftly fell by Yurnero's sword with one great swing. His sword and sheath rested against the bark of the tree. His mask rested by his side, gently pressing against his side. The immaculate wooden mask was heavier than it appeared, thicker as well. He stood up, resting the mask down onto the log. He knelt down by the water's edge and dropped a hand into the currents, feeling the warm water swirl around his fingers. Cupping his hand, he brought the water to his mouth, taking a great gulp, feeling the cool liquid trickle down his mouth. He looked down at the river's surface, his reflection staring back at him. He took a deep breath and took another sip from the water, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

He heard a noise from the forest behind him and his head snapped around. The foliage rustled and he scrambled for his mask. He tripped and fell, but he quickly scuttled over to the log. He picked up the mask and put it on, just in time as someone emerged from the bushes. He looked up and he found himself staring at the wondrous figure of the Mirana, the Princess of the Moon. He stuttered, seeming at a loss of words before he finally muttered a quick, "Milady."

"So flustered at the sight of me?" She said with a quiet smile before seating herself at the log, "Come, arise." Yurnero nodded and sat by her side.

"It… It has been quite some time." He says anxiously, nervously, his smooth voice now broken, "I apologise." He looked down at the ground with guilt. He felt a soft touch below his chin and he looked up, into the warm eyes of Mirana.

"You have naught to apologise for. Our duties require us to be elsewhere," She says sadly, "But now we have sometime to ourselves." Her mouth curving into a smile.

"I have something to tell you," He pauses, unsure of what to say next, "I have to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Me… The Brothers, we're setting off soon. We're off to the Wailing Mountains. It'll be a long trip and I'm not sure whether or not I'll return." He swallows, suddenly finding himself to be incredibly thirsty. His uniform mask betraying no feelings. The only way he could even show emotion was through his voice, "Forgive me." He turns his head away but a soft hand brought him back around. Her face was in dismay but she wore a sad smile.

"So… This might be the last time we see each other?" He nods miserably but nods nonetheless, "In that case, best we make the most of it." She pulled him closer and did something no one else would dare even think of doing.

She placed her hands on his mask and lifted it, ever so slightly and plants her lips upon the face below, "Remember one thing before you go Yurnero, my heart belongs to you."

* * *

Riki led the mule into the forest, holding the rope that wrapped around its throat tightly, "Come on then, you stubborn beast." He grumbled as he struggled to lead the damned thing through the foliage, the animal barely moving, "Annoying little piece of…" He muttered as the mule trotted along with the pace of a snail. It seemed like it didn't have a care in the world where it was being led to, so long as it go there as late as possible.

* * *

Azwraith haggled with the market vendor one last time and the man finally gave in, reducing his price. Azwraith smiled and thanked the man, before paying him and collecting the provisions. When the man turned away to deposit the money, Azwraith summoned one of his phantoms, and he slipped away, letting his clone bear the burden of the supplies. As much as he hated using his abilities this way, he reconciled that this would be a much more efficient way of getting the supplies back to the camp. Azwraith also sent another of his phantom to promptly rob the man of everything he had, including the money he had just put away. He watched from a distance as his replica knocked the man unconscious, trash the stand and take everything of value. Azwraith couldn't help but chuckle. This would never get old. Never.

* * *

Sven and Gondar were the only two left at the camp and they would be the only two there for at least another hour. Gondar was busy making sure that all his equipment was safely stored in his pack while Sven was taking a rag to his helm, cleaning the horns. Gondar rose from his pack, slinging it on his back as he did so and turned to face Sven. He walked over to him and sat in front of him. Sven looked up from his helm and sighed heavily, "What do you want?"

"Is it true?" Gondar asks plainly.

"Is what true?" Sven already knew where this was going.

"You know. You and Lyralei? Did you really bed her in Misrule inn?" Sven groaned in frustration. They never let Sven hear the end of it.

"Yes, Gondar, it happened but must you ask the same question time and again? Do you have to continuously mock me for that night?"

"No, we don't have to mock you," Gondar admitted, "Not for that night but, we _do _get to for the next night and the next one and the next one." He said with a grin, "And every night for the next week." He couldn't help but start laughing; his face was contorted with glee.

"Piss off, Gondar." Sven said, a deep chuckle escaping his lips before returning to his helm. Gondar stood and kicked dirt over the ashes of the fire, burying it completely and leaving no trace.

"She have any friends?"

"Hmm?" Sven glanced upwards but his eyes fell back to the task at hand.

"Lyralei. Does she have any friends?"

"Of course she does. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was wondering," But Gondar didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Sven broke down with loud, rumbustious laughter, his mirth breaking through the air.

"You're not asking what I think you're asking are you Gondar?" Sven took a moment to stop and look at Gondar, "Gods be damned you are! Ha! I never thought I'd lived to see the day when Gondar, the great and skilled Bounty Hunter would ever crave the loving embrace of a woman!" He stood up and gave Gondar a clinch tighter than a bear's. Dropping him before Gondar suffocated, he clapped his hands together, "This is wonderful! Such a revelation requires drinks! Drinks and celebration! Oh, the Brothers will love to hear this! Ha ha!" Sven put his hand on Gondar's shoulder, "Don't you worry about a thing Brother, I'm sure Lyralei and I can find someone for you!" Sven was utterly excited for this, a little too excited even. Perhaps so that he wouldn't be the only one in the group that was mocked for his choice of company.

"No! No, we're not telling the group about this Sven. This stays between you and me, understand?" Gondar shook his head.

"But why Brother? Like I said, this is cause for celebration! When we first met, you were but a kit! And now, look at you! Grown up and trying to find a woman! How large do you think your litter will be?"

"Shut up," Gondar said with a smile, "How large do you think yours will be? Lyralei told me that she was with child."

"What?" This stopped Sven in his tracks. Sven was frozen in spot. He looked at Gondar directly in the eye, "Really? I'm… I'm going to be a father?" Sven suddenly got this look in his eyes, a look of euphoria. He looked as if he could suddenly soar into the air and dance among the stars.

"No, you completely buffoon! Of course, she's not expectant! How could you believe that?" Gondar stated with a look of disbelief. He didn't even put any effort into the lie, "How idiotic can you be?" Gondar chuckled and smiled, finding out how easy it was to trick Sven.

Of course, Sven wasn't so happy when he found out. Sven threw out a fist at Gondar, knocking him the shoulder. Pain erupted from his arm, hitting his brain with the force of a charging centaur. Gondar cried out and his hand instinctively went to clutch his injured limb, "Son of a bitch!" Gondar shouted in agony, his hand gently massaging his arm, "What the Hell? Argh, I need this arm Sven! Damn!" Sven responded with a small shake of the head and a quiet, polite 'piss off'.


	3. The Kingdom of Bones Pt 1

With their supplies ready and all business squared away, the Brothers set off on their journey, deciding to take to the main roads, as risky as that may sound but they knew they could handle themselves. Yurnero took the lead, hand ready at an instant to unsheathe his blade and get to work. Azwraith and five other copies of himself covered their sides and rear, pikes pointed upwards. Gondar had long since scouted the road ahead and was just returning with his report. Nothing of interest. Sven made sure the mule kept going, the pack animal responding well to his commands, much to Riki's annoyance and disbelief. Gave his report as quickly as he could and continued up ahead, keen eyes watching for possible ambushes. The main road was wide and was flanked on either sides by a small ditch and kilometres upon kilometres of fields, the farmers ignoring the Brothers as they went about their work. They had long since left their usual territory and they were now just on the cusp of entering the Kingdom of Bones, the realm of Ostarion. The Skeleton King's domain. Sven could feel himself become colder and colder the close they approached, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

* * *

Gondar sprinted through through the fields, making barely an impression on the crops as he went along. He jumped up, his head just barely clearing the tops of the crops, his eyes quickly taking in his surroundings. Nothing. He was still relatively close to the main road but it didn't matter how far he went from the group, he would always find his way back to them. Gondar wasn't the most feared Bounty Hunter in the existence for nothing. As he went though the stalks of whatever plants these were, he could feel the shuriken on his back start to bounce erratically, unnaturally. He stopped and pulled down his bandana, pulling his packing off too. He rechecked the straps, finding one had come undone and retied with quick nimble fingers, rechecking the other straps too. Satisfied, he pulled the pack back on and drew up his bandana, blocking the better part of his face.

* * *

The Brothers had soon crossed the threshold between their world and the Kingdom of Bones and the transition was instant. No more were the crops and the forest and the farmers. Instead, the land was replaced by a rocky and fiery wasteland, the flames that came licking up from the depths green and blazing. They were now in Ostarion's realm and the road took them right past his castle. They didn't like that at all.

Yurnero wasn't known for being a superstitious man but within this trusted circle of friends, they all knew him being rooted to the teachings of the Isle of Masks. He followed his Code of Honour– that he was taught since he was a child and kept to his day– to the exact detail and never would he dare to break it. He was rooted to his traditions, to the ancient customs of his homeland. And sometimes, traditions and superstitions were one and the same. There was something very off about this place, never-you-mind all the green fire and the great rifts in the ground that left to the great depths below, there was something else. This something else troubled Yurnero greatly. He didn't like being here. There were too many restless souls, too many dead bodies not given a proper death, too many without given their final rites. In his homeland, every death, no matter what rank they held in their life, was honoured for they lived a happy life and a good life. Every death was special and mourned over greatly, as the Isles had lost a great person, no matter whom they be. Here death was just an everyday annoyance, not noticeable. Yurnero could hear the souls of the tortured wail and groan, begging for release. Despite this, Yurnero continued on. His Code never mentioned giving final rites to souls stuck in a green hell of Wraith Fire.

* * *

Gondar returned to the main road the second he reached the rocky wastes of the Kingdom of Bones and he had long since kept to it. Despite the little cover that the area provided, Gondar took no chances. Better he be ambushed rather than the group be ambushed. He always had something up his sleeve, despite not having any sleeves. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran across the surface of the road; he estimated he was a good five kilometres ahead of the Brothers. Up ahead, he noticed a fork in the road. Looking behind him and then looking forward, he looked at the signs. Left: King Ostarion's Castle. Right: King Ostarion's Castle. He sighed and decided to go to King Ostarion's Castle. He'd have to rendezvous with the Brothers. He set off with a blazing pace, eager to meet up with the brothers once more. He didn't like being alone in this place.

* * *

Back to the Brothers, the whole group was cast in laughter, even the stone-masked face of Yurnero as Sven recanted to them the events of his one night in a tavern when he met Tusk, "And so, he picks this guy up and he tosses him through the damned roof!" Sven says, eyes watering with mirth, "And we hear this clattering and it turns out, it's the guy's gold falling back down!" This sent them all laughing.

"What happens next?" Riki asks.

"So, I says to Tusk, 'Tusk! What next?' and he just shouts 'another!' Waving his tankard around. When the tender arrives and asks for payment, Tusk reaches down and just starts picking up all the gold that's on the ground, you know, one at a time just putting it on the counter until he's picked up every damned one! And by then, it's already past closing time!" Sven says rumbustiously, heartily laughing all the way, "We leave the tavern and next thing you know, he's already gotten into another fight!" More laughs.

"This Tusk fellow, you ever see him again?" Azwraith (well, it seems like Azwraith but it could still well be one of his copies) asks.

"Nah, never say that massive bastard again but I heard he's real good at stirring up trouble." Sven says, deciding to take his helm off, taking in a good whiff of hot, arid air. He carries his helm under his arm.

"You know, that reminds of me of something…" Azwraith says, and the whole conversation suddenly switches topics, from Sven's encounter with Tusk to Azwraith meeting Akasha, the so-called 'Queen of Pain'.

"What's she like?" Riki asks intently. Always trust Riki to be looking for a pretty face or some woman with a great bosom.

"Honestly?" Azwraith leaned in closer to the group, "She scares the living Hell out of me!" This sends sniggers through them all, "I'm not kidding! She's not called the Queen of Pain for no reason you know? She didn't get that title by being nice and going about flashing her breasts!"

"What? She isn't just some high-class hoor?" Riki asks with a great grin on his face, "You know, not all men are looking for sex when they go looking about for women of the night. Some of them like to be punished." The Brothers look at Riki with a look of disgust, shaking their heads from side to side, "What? It's true! I was friends with the Madam of a…" The collective groan from his brothers told Riki that no one wanted to hear his story, "Go ahead Azwraith, as you were saying."

"So, like I was just about to say, she's a succubus you know! A demon raised from the pits of Hell to bring forth pain and suffering!"

"Oh, Azwraith, you sound like an old house wife, listen to yourself!" Sven jokes.

"Oh piss off Sven, she may seem harmless but you didn't meet her. The most dangerous woman you've ever met it probably Lyralei. Actually, make that the only woman you've ever met."

"Ohhh!" Riki cackles. Sven silences him with the finger.

Gondar reunites with the brothers just as they've finished with Azwraith's tale of the Queen of Pain. Yurnero welcomes him and the other Brothers welcome him with open arms. Sven asks, "Found anything Brother?"

"Well, as we feared, all roads lead to Ostarion's Castle, there's no going around it." A collective groan goes through them all, "I know. I don't want to see the Skeleton King either but we've got to, so let's keep going." He sighs and joins their ranks, taking up the head of the convoy.

Whilst they are walking, Sven moves up the line, leaving the mule in Azwraith's hands. He catches up with Yurnero and leans in close, "You've been here before haven't you?" Of course, Sven already knew that, Yurnero occasionally went with Gondar as his 'escort' when he went around looking for bounties. Yurnero and Gondar were the first Brothers, the very first and since then, many have come and gone by, but they have always stuck together, through everything.

"Yes." Comes his short response. Yurnero liked to keep his responses as short as possible in almost all situations. Only when he felt relaxed like around the fire with his Brothers did he ever speak any more than a few words at a time.

"Is Ostarion really as bad as they say?"

"Worse."

"How so?"

"He is obsessed with power, always wanting more, never having enough." He says curtly and to the point.

"Okay then." Sven then remembered his original question, "Why is he called the Wraith King? Or the Skeleton King?"

"He thought if he absorbed souls, he will be immortal. Spell went wrong, now just walking bones."

"And why are do we have to go through the Kingdom of Bones again?" Sven asked. Yurnero looked at Sven for a long time, the carved eyes of Yurnero's mask looking directly into Sven's real eyes.

"Do you prefer millions of spiders or one skeleton? Brood Mother will oblige." Sven stopped for a second and shuddered. Spiders? And millions of them too? He shivered despite the heat. He would take Ostarion any day over spiders. He hated spiders.

* * *

**I will be mentioning a lot of DOTA heroes throughout the course of this series but whether or not I decide to actually make them core to the story is really all up to the Gods so, just because I mention Queen of Pain and her bosom, don't expect to see Queen of Pain and her bosom, just saying.**


	4. The Kingdom of Bones Pt 2

**Sorry for the wait everyone but here's another chapter. I'll try to keep putting out more but you never know what might happen. Some days you just can't write and other days your supply of 'medical' marijuana might suddenly run out because your 'legitimate distributor' was caught in a 'business dispute'.**

**Enjoy ladies and gents,**

* * *

Gondar led the group along the path, keen eyes scanning the terrain for threats. Every now and then, a blast of wraith fire erupted from the cracks in the Earth, showering them in lime green embers. Up ahead, the great castle of the Skeleton King loomed, blocking out the sky ahead of them. Gondar never liked coming here, no matter how large the bounty Ostarion was willing to pay him. He looked back towards Sven, who walked with a confident demeanour, as if the whole world couldn't touch him. Gondar turned his head back around and continued to stare at Azwraith's back. Gods above, how Gondar wished to be taller, then he wouldn't have to keep jumping to see what lay ahead. He looked back at Yurnero and Riki, and marvelled at how much taller they were compared to him. Even when Gondar stood straight, he didn't even come close to Riki's height. He swivelled his head back around and spoke, "How tall am I?" He said aloud, not asking anyone in particular.

"Why do you ask?" Azwraith said (or one of his copies, Gondar could never tell).

"I was just wondering?" Gondar muttered.

"You're pretty short friend." Sven said, somehow making Gondar not feel too bad about it, "But don't worry, your size gives you an advantage. You're so short, you could slip a dagger between my ribs and I won't even notice!" He said with a laugh and a chuckle, grin plastered on his face. The other brothers broke into laughter and even Gondar couldn't resist chuckling along, "It's fine though Gondar, a woman won't care for how tall you are… just your endowment." Another ripple of laughter goes through the group.

"Very funny Sven." Gondar mutters, "You should've been a jester you know? Perhaps Ostarion would enjoy your company."

"Nah mate, I'm not one to dance on the word of another man." Sven shook his head.

"That's not what I heard." Azwraith turned his head, smiling all the way.

"Hay, Azwraith, you said you wouldn't speak a word of it to any one!" Sven tossing a finger in Azraith's direction, "I have your word on that."

"Fine, fine, my lips are sealed." Azwraith said, "So, Gondar, what's the procedure for meeting this… Ostarion?"

"Keep your mouth shut Azwraith, that goes for all of you. He's a fickle bastard most of the time, so I suggest not doing anything that's likely to invoke his wrath." Gondar responded, turning to look at each one of the brothers to drive home his point.

"But why not Gondar? As you recall, I was educated in the proceedings of the court." Riki asked.

"I suggest we listen to Gondar," Yurnero spoke up, voice just barely distorted by heavy wooden mask, "He has spoken to the Skeleton King before, he knows what to do."

"Alright then, it's settled. Gondar, you're the diplomat here." Sven said, head craning upwards as they entered the shadow of Skeleton King's castle and was it a gruesome sight to see. The pillars, the columns and balustrades were all made from bones. White bones that stood clear and tall over the hellish wastes below. Skulls were embedded in the archways; whole skeletons were displayed as various posed figures ranging from demons to angels. Even the massive gate that led into the courtyard of the castle was made from bones, "Just get us out of here as soon as possible."

"I'll try Sven but like I said, Ostarion is a fickle bastard." And they were silent until they reached the great gates. Gondar motioned for the group to stay behind just a bit. He moved to the head of the group and approached the gate, craning his head upwards towards to the defensive walls, "OSTARION! YOUR HUMBLE SERVENT GONDAR HAS ARRIVED! WE WISH FOR PASSAGE THROUGH YOUR KINGDOM!" And for a moment there was silence. True, utter silence. Not a single sound emerged from any source; not from the volcanoes of lime green wraith fire or from the whistling winds that blew across the land. It was eerie and odd but Gondar knew not to do anything. 11 times he had done this, 11 times he had entered the Kingdom of Bones (used to be the _Empire _of Bones but Gondar never knew why it was relegated), 11 times he had collected bounties from the Skeleton King. Each time, he went through the same ritual. He was worried though. He had never come here with all of his brothers. He had taken Yurnero with him occasionally during the times when highway robberies were still the latest fashion. Suddenly; a great voice boomed from everywhere, not coming from a single source. The voice seemed to emerge everything around them, even from the ground beneath their feet.

"WHO GOES THERE?"

"On your knees," Gondar hissed towards the group, who all quickly did as they were told, "IT IS I! YOUR HUMBLE SERVENT GONDAR, THE BOUNTY HUNTER! WE WISH FOR PASSAGE THROUGH YOUR KINGDOM!" Silence, then;

"ENTER! THE GREAT KING OSTARION WILL SEE YOU PERSONALLY!" And the gates slowly rose, grinding and screeching all the way. Gondar turned towards the group and motioned for them to follow him. They entered the courtyard and the brothers all – excluding Gondar and Yurnero of course – took a collective gasp at the macabre beauty they discovered within.

It was a garden, neither of leaves nor living things but of bones. Great bones and small bones fashioned into the shape of flowers and great trees. Even the grass was created from grim white bones, "WAIT HERE!" The great voice boomed and Gondar came to a halt, not taking another step. As they waited for Ostarion to appear, the brothers examined their surroundings, taking in everything they could.

"Gondar." Riki hissed, "How many times have you been here?"

"11." Gondar whispered back, "And keep your mouth shut, I think that's him coming now." And so it was. Now Sven, Azwraith and Riki were treated to the sight of Ostarion, the Great Skeleton King, ruler of the Kingdom of Bones. Dressed in fine furs and armour with trims of gold and a crown with a ruby inlay, he would've made for a handsome looking man. That is, if he wasn't a skeleton consumed with the souls of an entire kingdom and had a body hued green. Ostarion laughed heartily, his voice thunderous and loud. Gondar quickly dropped to a knee and bowed down his head, "Gondar! You return to me! How goes you!"

"Very well, my King."

"Good, very good! I assume these are your brothers?" Gondar nodded and Ostarion approached them, extending a hand towards them, "Now, Yurnero, I've already met you but I have yet to meet the rest of them! Please, introduce yourselves!" The brothers looked towards Gondar for approval, he quickly nodded.

"I am Azwraith."

"Sven."

"Riki."

"Welcome my friends, to my humble abode!" He said, smiling warmly. The brothers looked at each other with the same mutual thought. Why was Gondar and Yurnero so worried? He doesn't seem _that _bad. Ostarion turned to face Gondar, stopping just in front of Gondar, "Stand up Gondar, you needn't stand on such formality with me!" Gondar looked up and then cautiously did as he was told, getting up slowly with smooth movements, "Where are you off to?"

"The Wailing Mountains, my King." Gondar responded. Gondar's head was still bowed, meaning he didn't notice Ostarion's eyes grow. Neither did he notice the glances that Ostarion made up at the defensive walls, "With your permission, we would like to use the northern bound road."

"May I ask what business you have there?" Ostarion asked.

"I… My brothers and I seek work there. Riki has a friend there, Thunderkeg the Storm Spirit and he might have some work for such men as us." Gondar spoke softly, just loud enough for the King to hear but not too loud so as to offend him.

"Ahh." The King smiled grimly, "I think you're lying Gondar." Only now did Gondar look up at the King's face and he noticed him glance up at the defensive walls. Gondar whirled his head around and tried to yell a warning, anything to let his brothers know but he found that his words had failed him and he was powerless to speak. They dropped down from the structures, appearing out of thin air and within seconds they had surrounded them!


	5. The Kingdom of Bones Pt 3

Within seconds, each of the brothers had a blade to their throats and an arrow primed for their heads. Gondar examined his situation quickly, his keen eyes taking in each threat, his mind mentally weighing out the odds of possibly fighting. The person who held Gondar in place was a woman, though this didn't make Gondar feel any better, especially seeing as the woman was Mortred; the dreaded Phantom Assassin. She was brought up in a cult, a cult where assassination was it's calling. From the teat, Mortred was raised to kill. Gondar, on the other hand, wasn't as professional.

The five brothers were surrounded by a good number of beasts, figures and monstrosities from all corners of the world. Every single one of them were all as foul and horrid as the next.

Sven was held hostage by the great Chaos Knight, whose mighty axe was primed to swing down and take Sven's head in one clean blow. Chaos Knight was sat upon his mighty steed Armageddon, a foul hell beast that made Sven want to puke. Despite this, Sven could've easily killed Chaos Knight, if it wasn't for the numerous arrows ready to turn him into a pincushion.

Azwraith and all of his copies were held under the eye of Viper, the Netherdrake, whose poison burned through even the thickest of armour. Azwraith merely raised his hands in surrender, an act mimed by the rest of his copies who slowly faded away. They wouldn't be able to help him here.

Yurnero seemed to be held under the highest amount of security. Moghul Khan, Pudge the Butcher, Tidehunter Leviathan and N'Aix all had their weapons trained upon the former swordsman of the Isle of Masks. Yurnero stood tall and unfazed, mask staring straight forward despite the danger around him. He didn't even wince at the horrid stench of Pudge's rotten body.

Riki wasn't held under such high scrutiny. Ever since entering the courtyard, Riki had already slipped away into the shadows, hiding himself within the shadows. Even when he introduced himself, it didn't seem like the Skeleton King had paid him much heed. He watched his brothers below, his mind already thinking of the best target to eliminate first. In one hand he held his dagger, in the other he held a smoke bomb. He wouldn't let his brothers die.

"Now, Gondar, I want you to answer truthfully this time, what is your business in the Wailing Mountains?" Ostarion asked, arms crossed across his chest, looking down at the Bounty Hunter below him.

"My King, surely there is no need for violence here!" Gondar said, trying to calm down the Skeleton King, "My brothers and I are merely looking for work. Our days here are harsh and we hear word that Thunderkeg…"

"Why do you lie to me Gondar?" Ostarion roared, smashing his gauntlet in Gondar's face, sending him doubling over onto the ground, only barely keeping himself up, "What is your business!"

"I've already told you my king!" Gondar said, still trying his hardest to placate the king. Clearly, Ostarion wasn't fazed by Gondar's words as he sent another fist careening towards Gondar's face, knocking him onto his back.

"Listen to me, Bounty Hunter," Ostarion said, voice loaded with distain, "I know of your true purpose. I know why you head towards the Wailing Mountains. Word spreads fasts, especially amongst merchants and _shopkeepers_. Now, you can tell me the truth and I'll let you and your friends leave or you can keep up this rouse and die." Ostarion waited for Gondar's response, standing himself straight, "Well then Bounty Hunter?"

"I…" He looked back towards his brothers, seeing them shake their heads subtly, "We… we go in search of Roshan." He finally said with a sigh and a tone of defeat, "We were going to sell it off to some rich buyer."

"Very good Gondar." Ostarion said, chuckling, "Necrolyte!" He shouted, turning around to face a green-cloaked figure, "Confiscate their weapons and take them to the dungeons!" Gondar's head snapped up, knowing that the King's offer wouldn't be held and then looked back towards his brothers as they were brought to their feet and marched off, but not before they had been patted down for weapons. Of course, they found a few and they were quickly confiscated by the cloaked figure. Gondar was brought to his feet and pushed along with the rest of his brothers. Then, he realised that Riki was nowhere to be seen. His eyes darted around, still keeping his head bowed and low, and finally a smile popped on his face as he spotted Riki above, up above upon the balustrades peering down at them. Riki made a few hand gestures and Gondar made a subtle nod, quickly translating Riki's message. _Stay put, I'll get you out_.

* * *

The journey into the Skeleton King's dungeon took a long and winding route, through the numerous halls of the castle. They all put up no resistance as they were marched through the castle. Riki followed the brothers from above, leaping from ceiling beam to ceiling beam, keeping his body low and his figure small. For some reason, they weren't taken through straight to the dungeon. Instead, they were paraded around the galleries, as if to truly establish that they were under someone else's control. Finally though, they were taken into the regular dark and narrow passages they were supposed to be taken into at the very beginning. Despite his important task, Riki couldn't help but admire the look of the place. Everything, absolutely everything was made from bone. The chandeliers were constructed from femurs and skulls, candles inside the eye sockets. The whole place had high ceilings, with a slanted roof and tall windows, somewhat reminiscent of a macabre cathedral. The hall they were in was one of the smaller ones, with a great big window at each end. The passage they took was hidden behind a great sculpture of the Skeleton King. Riki looked down at the green-cloaked figure that was escorting his brothers, wondering why they would entrust such a task to one man. Then Riki spotted the sceptre that the figure grasped in one hand. Necrophos! The self-proclaimed Pope of Pestilence. With one wave of a hand, he could ensure his brothers a long, lingering incurable death. Riki would have to be careful.

Necrophos produced a key from within his robe and inserted it into a barely noticeable keyhole within the massive base of the statue. He slowly pulled open the stone hatch and ushered his charges inside, then closing it behind him. Seeing his chance, Riki dropped from his elevated position and quickly dashed over towards the statue, easily finding the keyhole that Necrophos had used. Producing a pin, Riki set to work upon the mechanism.

Necrophos opened the cell door for his prisoners and gestured for them to enter, not taking his eyes off of them for a second. As the Brothers shuffled in, Necrophos closed the door and locked it, tucking the key back into his robe before shuffling off to store the brother's weapons inside a large chest. The dungeon they were in wasn't much of dungeon. If anything, it was more a trophy room. The room was a massive circle, a great staircase at the centre led up towards the exit. Numerous cells filled with all sorts of different figures lined the walls. Each cell was made out of a cage of bones, meaning that the occupants of the cell could easily see his neighbours. As the Brothers got acquainted to their new surroundings (one bed, one bench and a pot for piss and shite) they looked towards their neighbours. Instantly, they recognised some of the more prestigious prisoners down here. Azwraith whispered to Gondar, ever careful so as not to attract the attention of their watchful warden who was busy making his rounds inspecting the other prisoners, "Do you see her?"

"Who?"

"The woman, in the cell across from us."

"Oh yes, now I do. Who is she?"

"She's the great Commander Tresdin! I met her once, in battle. She's one of the most feared women in all of the land! She's never once been beaten in a duel." Azwraith whispered, pointing towards the woman in the cage across from them, sitting patiently on the floor of her cage, eyes closed. She was enclosed in armour, hued with colours of burning red and gold, the flags of her legion upon her back though the fabric remained still upon her back, "What do you think she's doing here?"

"It doesn't matter why she's here Azwraith. She's here now anyway." Gondar and Azwraith turned to hear Sven say,

"By Gods, that's him." Sven pointed at another armour-clad figure, this time he was standing and pacing about in his cage. Sven looked at Necrophos, making sure he wasn't within earshot and called out to the figure, "Davion! Davion, is that you?" This caught the man's attention and he looked up, suddenly taken aback by the sight in front of him.

"Sven? Oh Gods, they've got you too." He said defeated, "I was hoping we would meet under happier circumstances."

"As did I." Sven responded, before quickly shutting his mouth as Necrophos suddenly moved back within earshot. Aside from those two, the other prisoners were all unknown to them, each of them looking defeated and gloomy. Sven turned towards the group, Gondar suddenly had taken a spot on the bed, lying back and staring at the ceiling with Yurnero and Azwraith near the back of cage, "Gondar? Why are you so relaxed?"

"We're missing one." Gondar responded calmly.

"What do you mean we're missing one?" Sven thought for a moment and then he finally realised what he meant. Riki was missing! There was still a chance, "Did you see him?"

"I saw him while we were still outside. I haven't seen him since we entered this pile of bones." He responded, "He's probably on his way now."

* * *

Indeed Riki was on his way down, as he carefully stalked his way through the winding dark passages, slowly descending deeper and deeper into the Earth. He was silent, completely and utterly so, something that his brothers lacked. Sure, Gondar could chose to be silent but for Riki, it was something that came to him naturally. He gripped his dagger tightly in a reverse grip, glad that he had sharpened it recently. He soon came across a heavy wooden door, secured by a rusty old lock. Riki grinned, this would be too easy.

* * *

Gondar remained on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the room while Azwraith sat on the bench, hunched over with his hands clasped in his lap. Yurnero was in conversation with Sven, the both of them standing with their arms crossed, "What is the plan when we get out?" Sven inquired.

"I don't know."

"Do we still go for the Aegis? And how did Ostarion know about it?"

"I don't know. The spell that keeps Ostarion alive is old, very old. Perhaps it is no longer as powerful." Yurnero thought aloud, "Perhaps he wants to Aegis to truly live forever. If we go for the Aegis, there will be resistance. If we do not… Either way, both paths contain their own set of problems."

"What do we do when we get out then?"

"Wait for Riki. Then we will all discuss." Yurnero's thoughts were cut short when he noticed the small figure of Riki at the top of the great staircase slinking his way downward. Beneath his mask, Yurnero couldn't help but smile, "Gondar, Azwraith, get up." He said, subtly motioning at Riki. Gondar pulled himself up and a smile worked its way on his face when he saw Riki coming down the stairs, dagger in hand. Riki pointed towards Necrophos, who was busy on the other side of the room, as if to ask what to do. Sven responded with a cutting motion across his throat. Nodding, Riki dropped to the floor like a cat and stalked his way over to his prey. Within seconds, he was right behind him and with one fluid motion, Riki plunged the dagger into the back of Necrophos' neck, years of practise allowed Riki to accurately slip his dagger between the vertebrae inside the spine, cutting off the connection between the man's head and his body. Withdrawing his dagger and wiping it on Necrophos' cloak, he set to work on searching his body for any valuables. And the key of course. By now, the prisoners were all in an uproar, each of them excited to be released. Riki opened his Brother's cell first then worked on getting the others out.

Yurnero was first out of the cell, dashing for the chest of weapons. Opening the top, he fished out Gondar's daggers, tossing it over to him. Then it was Sven's broadsword, Azwraith's pike and finally Yurnero's iridescent blade.

Gearing back up, the Brothers looked around them to find the rest prisoners of the prisoners muttering fearfully. How would they get out? Them? Against Ostarion's legions of foul hell beasts? The chatter grew louder and louder until a great thundering voice silenced them. It was none other than Commander Tresdin, who now stood tall and proud, flags upon her back waving in the still air, "QUIET! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO LEAVE NOW BUT IF WE ALL DO SO NOW, WE WILL BE SLAUGHTERED. WE MUST COME UP WITH A PLAN OF ACTION, A PLAN OF ATTACK!" And she suddenly was thrown into a long speech about honour and courage. Meanwhile, the Brothers sat quietly in the back and discussed _their_ plan of attack. No matter what happened to the rest of these poor fools, they were getting out.


	6. Kingdom of Bones Pt 4

The 5 brothers sat at the back and schemed while Commander Tresdin's voice boomed loudly over the murmurs and chattering of the prisoners. They didn't know how long exactly they were left alone but they certainly knew it wasn't long enough as they were interrupted by Commander Tresdin's voice calling out for them, "You five there! In the back! Come to the front!" This snapped them from their plot of letting everyone else go first and waiting until everyone was dead, "DOUBLE TIME!" They scrambled to their feet and rushed through the crowd, the prisoners parting. Tresdin, with her fierce eyes, stared down at them and picked out Riki and Gondar, pointing at them, "Assassins!" Oh, how she said assassin, how she said it with such distain, "I'll require your services. This is the plan. I intend for the both of you to lead the way. You'll scout the area ahead of us and report back to me. If you see anyone, dispose of them and hide the body well, is that understood?" Riki nodded slowly, unaccustomed to being ordered around with such precision. Normally the brothers told him to bugger off and see what he can find. She gave them a curt nod and started up the stairs, gesturing for Gondar and Riki to follow.

"Excuse me, beg your pardon but I'm not an assassin." Gondar spoke just as Tresdin was climbing up the stairs.

"What?"

"I'm not an assassin, I'm just a normal sell-sword." He said, ignoring the technicalities.

"Oh really?" Tresdin said, turning around to face him. Her elevated position certainly made her intimidating in Gondar's eye, "You bear the weapons of an assassin, the tools of an assassin. The smoke bombs and throwing knives," Gondar almost wanted to correct her by saying 'shuriken' but he refrained, "You carry yourself like one, shifty and quiet. I know for a fact you have the mind of an assassin. Even now, you plan for the best possible place to strike lest you ever face me in combat." _Well_, Gondar thought, _you do have a point. Also, you might want to consider practising your walk, the limp in your leg is quite noticeable, _"How are you not an assassin?" Satisfied she had made her point, she continued her way up the stairs.

"Goddammit, I'm not an assassin! I'm just a bounty hunter!"

"But you're not any bounty hunter, you're _the _Bounty Hunter." She said, turning herself around once more, "The stories they tell of you truly are amazing. It is true that you brought the tyrant king Goff's head and sceptre as proof that you murdered him? Or is it true that you were trained by Soruq the Hunter? Doesn't the story go that you later had to hunt him down because he was condemned as a criminal for killing a prince's Hellkite? What about you bringing the legendary thief White Cape to justice? Didn't you have to kill your targets?" She asked, smiling, as if she knew she had won.

"No, I don't often kill my targets." Gondar retorted, "The bounties are often worth more alive than dead. I leave the unsanctioned killings to Riki here." He said pointing to Riki beside him. Normally, Gondar did take his bounties alive but there were the rare cases were a severed head was worth more than a century in the gaols.

"Oh, good then. Looks like it all works out. Riki gets to have all the fun and you get to clean up his mess. Alright, get to work then, _Bounty Hunter_." She said, grinning before continuing to climb up the stairs. Gondar looked at Riki and quickly silenced any witty comment he had to make with the appropriate (or rather _in_appropriate) gesture.

* * *

Perhaps an hour later, Riki and Gondar were already set on the task that had been assigned to them. True to her word, Riki did all the killing and Gondar had the task of finding an appropriate place to stash the bodies. So far, their kills were mostly of numerous guards that patrolled through the castle. If they kept going at this rate, they might clear the castle of any security within a measly ten minutes! Of course, they still had to worry about the army of scary looking champions they had seen earlier. Gondar was still sure that he had spotted a Magnoceros earlier. As Riki finished up another guard, he said to Gondar, "What do you think this Tresdin's got in way of a plan?"

"Honestly? I don't care, just so long as it gets us out of here." He replied, grunting as he took the weight of the corpse onto his back and tossing it into a bin that was conveniently placed nearby. Thank the Gods for it, otherwise Gondar might've had to climb up the walls and deposit the bodies on the ceiling beams! "What do you think about dealing with that army of champions Ostarion's got under his control?"

"I'm not too sure. I'd say we should just go for Ostarion, get rid of their high command. Might get them to disperse."

"Not a good idea." Gondar grunted as he heaved the body into the bin, dusting his hands off and refraining from spitting on the corpse, "Yurnero said that the spell that keeps him alive _might _be weaker but we can't tell for sure. It's too much of a risk."

"Then what do we do?" Riki asked as he climbed up the high walls, with nimble hands and quick feet, pulling himself onto the ceiling beams with Gondar close behind, "Just push our way down the middle and pray everything works out for the best?"

"We might be able to slip out in the confusion." Gondar responded, already picking out a target and pointing it out to Riki, who was too busy keeping his footing on the ceiling beams, "Use Azwraith's copies, make them panic or something. Then we get our asses out of here."

"Always a possibility." Riki leapt forwards, but he hadn't gauged the distance accurately. His footing slipped and he felt himself fall, the cruel mistress of gravity pulling him down towards the Earth. But, as soon as he dropped, he felt Gondar reach out and grab his arm, barely hanging onto the ceiling beam himself. Slowly pulling Riki up, Gondar grunted quietly. Once again, he was reminded that he was very ordinary compared to the rest of his brothers. Finally getting Riki onto the same beam, Gondar leant back and laid down upon the beam, chest heaving in exertion, "Thank you." Riki breathed, swallowing.

"Don't… *puff puff* Mention it." Gondar panted, hand resting on his chest as it rose and fell, "Remind me…" He took a deep breath, "To get Sven to help train me, I'm not fit enough for this shit." He swallowed hard, and looked up to find Riki gone. Gondar turned his head and looked down over the edge and saw Riki sink his dagger into the neck of another hapless guard, before heaving it onto his back and easily scaling the walls, before depositing the body onto the beam across from Gondar. Riki extended a hand out to Gondar and it was Gondar's turn to take it.

* * *

Tresdin led the way, flags flapping noisily on her back. Her hefty halberd stood ready for combat, blade glinting in the light. Riki and Gondar had long since reported back saying that the entire castle was clear of threats. That was for her to decide. She led them through the halls as if she knew them like the back of her hand. She stood tall and proud, confident, at the very head of the prisoners. She seemed ready to take on anything that stood in her path. To her left was Yurnero, to her right was Sven, the two of them eager to let her lead, if only to absorb the brunt of the first wave of arrows. Directly behind her was Davion. Behind him was the mass of prisoners, gathered with weapons. Azwraith's copies were littered throughout the body, and Gondar and Riki were at the very back. Tresdin turned to look at Yurnero, then Sven, examining them both in great detail.

Davion stretched his arms, feeling the weight of his sword once more. Within him, the blood of a dragon coursed through his veins. His insides were set alight with the promise of battle. Within his heart, he could almost hear the dragon call out though he silenced it. For now. He turned to Sven and almost said something, before refraining. It could wait, they had to focus on the battle ahead of them.

Tresdin looked at Yurnero and asked, "I've heard a great deal about you Juggernaut. They say you are the last of the Isle of Masks, is that true?"

"Yes." Came his gruff response.

"Well then, I certainly hope that your day does not come soon. Swordsmen everywhere would pay a fortune and then some to have as much skill with a blade as you." Tresdin said, not noticing the compliment she had laced into her words.

"Thank you." Tresdin turned to Sven this time and spoke;

"You, I've forgotten you. Remind me, who are you again?"

"Sven, the Rogue Knight at your service." Sven almost wanted to bow but kept himself upright, holding his broadsword at the ready.

"Ah yes, now my memory is starting to come back to me. Bastard child of a Vigil Knight and a Pallid Meranth."

"Aye, that's me." Sven said, ignoring the fact that she had called him a bastard, despite that being true.

"Davion! How fares you? Does the dragon still roar? Or does it mewl like a kitten?"

"It roars!" He shouted, voice changing ever so slightly at the word roar.

"Ha! Good!" Sven did have to say, Tresdin had a way of instilling morale just before a battle. They turned and came upon the great doors that led out of the castle of bones. This was it. They approached slowly, everyone tensing and readying themselves for the battle ahead. The atmosphere was electric as they all held their breaths. What would be beyond those doors? Would they make it out alive? Tresdin reached out for the handles and threw the doors wide open.

Nothing.


	7. Battle You Say?

There was not a spectre, not a single figure in the courtyard as the escapees gently sneaked their way through. Commander Tresdin was flanked on either side by Sven and Yurnero with Davion behind her. Azwraith's copies surrounded the column of prisoners and they walked around. The shambling, ragtag group of prisoners were all as silent as a mouse as they walked, those with armour gripping each piece of metal in fear of them clanking and making a noise.

Up ahead, Riki and Gondar led the way from their elevated vantage point on the balustrades. Their keen eyes made sure the path was clear of all.

"Doesn't this seem a bit suspicious to you?" Riki asked Gondar, "Why aren't there any guards?"

"Don't bloody ask me! I wouldn't know any better, I was just released from a cell that's God knows how many kilometres deep." Gondar hisses quietly as they kept going, sticking to the walls and occasionally shrugging off the stray wraith fire ember.

"Sorry, it's just that you've been at this longer than any of us have." Riki muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"The stories say that…"

"I know what the stories say. You believe them?" Gondar asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Well, it's the only thing we can use to learn anything about you. About what you were before you and Yurnero started up this whole band of brothers rogues-on-the-road thing and Yurnero clearly won't speak a word of anything to any of us." Riki said, head swivelling and peeking over the wall to make sure that there weren't any forces waiting outside the walls to ambush them.

"It doesn't matter what I did before I joined this damn thing, what matters is what I do now." Gondar with stifling simplicity, "You don't ask Sven about his past, neither do you ask Azwraith and we don't ask about your past."

"Because we all know about each other's pasts!" Riki makes the whispered equivalent of a shout, "The only origins we don't know about here are yours and Yurnero and I think we deserve to…"

"Hush!" Gondar quickly said, coming to a halt and putting a finger to Riki's lips, "Do you hear that?" Riki paused and strained his ears, trying to find Gondar's sound.

"What?"

"It's the sound of you whining! Now come on, we've got a mission to do." Gondar said with mock professionalism.

"Bastard." Riki followed along, keeping directly in Gondar's shadow, "But seriously though, why don't you tell us?"

"I've done a lot of bad things before coming here."

"That's certainly not clichéd." Riki breathed.

"Shut up Riki, the things you have to do when you're nothing but a kit on the streets." Gondar almost felt a pang of nostalgia for those days but he quickly forced it down. No, those were the darkest days of his life. He was happy now, "And anyways, you already know Yurnero's backstory. How he was banished, how he took up the name of the Juggernaut, all that stuff." Gondar stopped and peeked over the wall once more then looked down at the column of slow moving prisoners below them, "Dear Gods, won't they move faster?"

"They aren't as nimble as us remember?"

"Right, I forget that Sven wears at least 20 kilogrammes of armour, not including his heavy-ass sword." Gondar says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Honestly? I don't know. We could go for the Aegis but it seems like Ostarion and his freak show are going for it too. The five of us against all of those bastards? Not a chance we'd survive, even if one us does manage to get the Aegis." Gondar mutters, hand keeping close to his dagger out of instinct.

"We're not going to just let them get it though right? I mean, who knows what he's going to do with the Aegis!"

"Are you going to be asking questions this whole time Riki? Because I'm seriously considering pushing you over the ledge right now."

"Yeah," Riki snorts, "Not a bloody chance, I'd just fade right into the shadows."

"You're forgetting I am the most skilled tracker in the land remember?" Gondar says with a smile, before seeing that the group below has already reached the main gate, "Looks like there's no threat! Now we can get back on the road. Come on." Gondar walks over to the edge and starts climbing down, Riki following.

Below, as the prisoners finally reached the gate and Gondar and Riki re-join their brothers, Tresdin couldn't help but sigh, "You know, despite being all a bunch of outright shifty idiots, we could use you for the oncoming fight if just for cannon fodder." Tresdin and Davion stood side by side, slinging their packs onto their backs.

"What fight?" Sven asks.

"There's a great battle coming, past the wailing mountains, heroes are choosing sides." This suddenly puts the brothers in a foul mood. It seems like they weren't the only ones looking for the Aegis. They were just about to curse the Gods above when Tresdin added, "They say it's the final battle between the forces of good and evil!" The brothers are suddenly back in high spirits again, "Would you come with us?"

"Erm, give us some time to discuss this ok?" Sven said before turning to the brothers who quickly separated themselves from Tresdin and Davion. They spoke in hushed tones and quiet voices, "What do you think?"

"We should go." Gondar said.

"I agree." Yurnero added in.

"Come on Yurnero! You always agree with Gondar!" Azwraith said (his copies having already been cast away, "Why should we?"

"I don't think they've even heard of the Aegis."

"She did say good and evil, she didn't mention anything about immortality." Riki said.

"Exactly! We could use the cover of the battle to sneak in and take it for ourselves!" Gondar argued, "Its perfect. Come on then brothers, when have I ever done you wrong?" The brothers looked at each other, then at Tresdin, then back at each other. Sighing, Azwraith says,

"Fine but we need to have a talk on who's the leader of this group."

"Done, all in favour?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Oi, Tresdin!"


End file.
